


Becoming

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Puns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry losses a bet to Cisco resulting in him having to use a pick-up line on Captain Cold. Too bad neither expected it to turn out how it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiselleVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/gifts), [CFTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFTrash/gifts).



> Also to classypeacebluebird. I wanted to gift this to you as well but I wasn't sure if you had a AO3 account or what the name would be.

“Hey Cold!” Barry shouted as the man turned away from him, about to leave. The man paused, turning slightly at Barry’s shout. A brow raised in question.

“Yes Scarlet?” Taking a deep breath Barry tried not to let his voice waver.

“That shirt looks very becoming on you.” Snart’s brows furrowed in confusion from the unexpected compliment.

“Thank you?” Now Barry had to steel his nerves to get the next part out.

“But if I was on you I’d be cumming too.” Barry knew his face was red, he could feel the heat prickling at his face violently. It didn’t help that he could hear Cisco laughing loudly over his head set. He could not look at Len. He could only imagine the sneer on the other man’s face at being hit on, and oh god why did he ever think agreeing to that bet with Cisco would have been a good idea? Of course his friend would make him do something extremely embarrassing if he had lost. And what was more embarrassing than making him use an inappropriate pick up line on Cold?

“I should have transferred when I had the chance.” grumbled Caitlin though her voice told him she was more exasperated than serious. A thump told Barry that Cisco had fallen off from his laughter, the dork.

“Oh you have a call from Starling.” Caitlin noted, “I’m patching it through.”

“What did you do Barry?” were the words from one side of his com.

“What-”

“Don’t lie to me Barry. I _know_ you did something.”

“I-no-Oliver what I didn’t-” Of course Cisco’s laughter grew worse and if it weren’t for the fact that it was his fault Barry would have been worried that the other was going to pass out.

“Barry.” came the growl. Suddenly though he was pressed against a wall with a firm figure pressing against him. Len was giving him a heated look, goggles hanging around his neck.

“Now Scarlet, that’s just _cold_.” Len purred into his ear, moving his hands from the wall, up his arms then down the front of his chest.

“Barry are you okay?” Caitlin’s voice spoke over the coms, “Your vitals spiked.” Barry could feel silent laughter before he spoke again.

“Here you made me think we could have a little _fun_ but then talking to your friends instead. Shouldn’t get a guys hope up.”

“Barry.” the tone Oliver used could only be described as his Arrow voice. Man was he pissed.

“Dude!” Well at least Cisco wasn’t laughing anymore, “No way! You are _not_ going to do it with Captain Cold!” Of course Cisco wouldn’t be happy, not after what happened with his bro-

“If you ruin my suit I swea-”

“Hey!” Barry interrupted with annoyance, “It’s my suit too!” Len’s face shone with amusement as he overheard the conversation. His hands lazily trailing up his sides. 

“Not if you’re about to have sex with Cold it’s not! I don’t want any evidence of what you two do on that suit. You are not having sex with Cold in that suit” Barry had to bit his lip at the image that conjured up. Fuck. That was actually pretty hot. Barry felt Len’s nose brush along his chin up to his com. Barry closed his eyes, trying to keep his breath from hitching.

“Who’s to say it hasn’t happened already?” Len questioned and Barry _knew_ the man was smirking. That being said he also knew Oliver was close to bursting a blood vessel.

“God damn it Barry! Sleeping with the enemy-” came the growl before it was interrupted by Cisco.

“DUDE! One that is gross! And I want that suit chemically cleaned. Two that is so unfair because that counts as cheating on our bet!” Len moved back to raise a brow in question, Barry’s face turning a brighter red as he looked away. Sure it might have been part of a bet, but he hadn’t run away yet either. Len must have realized this because the smirk was back in full force and his eyes darkened from icy blue to an ocean blue.

“Cisco that’s not the point. He shouldn’t have-” Barry interrupted Oliver this time. Oliver was probably so pissed at being interrupted.

“No guys that’s not what’s going on I-ah! C-Cold!” Barry gasped. Len’s hands had trailed further down while he was distracted. One hand stayed on his waist but the other gripped him through the suit just as he bit at the base of his neck, a sensitive area for him even with the costume on.

“…I will be speaking with you later Barry.” Oliver’s voice was hardened as he ended the call.

“…Seriously dude, no ruining the suit.” warned Cisco as Len rubbed causing another moan to break from Barry’s lips “...I’m just… going to turn the coms off now…” Len chose that moment to kiss him deeply, shoving his tongue in and dominating the kiss. When he pulled back Barry was panting.

“How about we go somewhere more… private, see how fast we can ruin the suit?”

“C-Cisco would kill me.”

“He already thinks we’ve had sex in costume, why not while we have the chance _Flash_?” Barry thought it over, bucking his hips forward a little as Len continued to tease him.

“Only if I get to see you on your knees.”

“Oh, I’m sure that can be arranged.” With that Barry grabbed the other man and ran them to the nearest safe house. And if afterwards Barry had a visit from not only Oliver but Diggle and Felicity that resulted in Joe, Eddie and Iris also finding out, well, Barry couldn’t say it wasn’t worth it. Though Cisco wasn’t joking about the chemical cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> So yep. I still don't have my homework done but this is! I love people on tumblr. They're the best.


End file.
